Young Jay
Summary Young Jay (Gamer Zero, Mortal Stronger Than Omnipotent/Omnipotence/God, Chaos Breaker, Void Smasher, EZ, Ez, Zero, Jay-Jay, JJ, The Anomaly, Player-Z, P-Z, P0, EZPZ, Z-Z, Z, Top-Nep, NUMBUH N0NE (Rap name), Number None, or player #0) is a human who loves living his life like his role models, fighting, playing video games, pranking, and everything good and/or chaotic. Appearance Jay is a 5 year old human who wears white goggles with blue lenses, a star collar, a coat with curled, long coattails, a white shirt, white boots, white shorts, white socks, and a backpack/jet pack. His hair is long blonde. He wears fingerless, black gloves that have orbs on them. His right eye is scarred, but Jay bares it and doesn’t need it better. In some transformations, his pupils turn into white, glowing power buttons. Personality Jay is a chaotic good hero, a berserker, and many types of heroes. He does say Boi, dewd, man, dat, ya, etc.. Jay likes to play sports and modify nerf guns. Every time someone made him mad, they start a Nerf war with illegally modded darts. He can beat every game, even the hardest, even unlimited games, etc. without taking damage, cheat, hack, glitches, etc.. If he dies, he respawns, even since the flame on his chest extinguishes. His anger, rage, madness, insanity, feistiness, aggressiveness, etc. are intense. His blood boils, then the blood evaporates, then the bloodstreams, veins, arteries, etc. expand then explode, implode, etc., the blood goes so fast that it is surpassing absolute infinity everything fast, hot, etc., sets on black fire, which is surpassing absolute infinity everything hot, black smoke and steam, which are also surpassing absolute infinity everything hot, and black, branched lightning, which is surpassing absolute infinity everything volts, kilovolts, megavolts, millivolts, nanovolts, yottavolts, etc. and surpassing absolute infinity everything hot. The smoke, steam, fire, and lightning explode, implode, erupt, etc.. Still, he can't die from blood loss or anything. His mouth is always bigger than all sizes, smarter than all knowledge, fouler than all foul mouths, etc.. Jay’s body turns purple from his anger. He only likes tomatoes (because they have a sense, even if you say it backwards, it’s still tomato). Jay wants to get even stronger, even since he is not being power-thirsty, arrogant, and more, going beyond his goals, etc.. He smiles all the time and always says he’s fine, well, and perfect no matter the situation or emotions. His occupations is a famous, popular, iconic, memetic Internet star permanent record breaker of all records, a prankster, a blogger, the founder of his company, the boss of the studio, the founder of his campus, a wise person who knows all quotes and lessons that effect positively, a hero, a protector, a saver, a roaster, a rapper, a punster, and many more. In video games, he wants to have A’s mostly, sometimes above or below. Some things about him is Has many role models that are like Sonic or Goku or anybody else with those roles or personalities Is able to beat every challenger of every type Pranks never fail Likes to watch fights in the crowd Giving the finger or fingers (devil horn symbol and middle finger together) He knows he is not alone and that’s why he fights by himself Is the permanent, incomparable, irreplaceable, absolute most badass, edgiest, savage, coolest, etc., and infinitely more Uses #’s (hashtags) mostly Only disrespects traitors, most people (half people accept it), or O.M.E.G.A over his pranks and stuff Likes furries and monster characters, pale characters, white characters, mostly females, etc. Watches anime and reads manga most time Plays games, watches anime, reads manga, or anything based on lemon, romance, harems, fanservice, etc. (which are his most favorite genres and more) all time, no matter the ratings, age, restrictions, anything Explores the deepest, darkest of the internet Always on his phone Doesn’t care about simple situations unless he does (because he’s chaotic good) Neptunia is his #0 favorite games and anime Is in O.M.E.G.A’s book of all for transinfinity of omnilock amounts of omnilock-length times to protect, save, and travel through it until there is no more to travel around. Also living in RL for longer than that as well. Is no justice or anything not involved, related, or similar to friendship or bonds Defeated O.M.E.G.A too many times Is there for his immortality plus how long not even nothing remained after O.M.E.G.A almost takes its key off all the way plus the amount of times he defeated his multiple-times-faced opponents plus omnilock-ly more Doesn’t kill often, but kills less than ten Powers/Abilities/Skills/Techniques/etc. Jay has the power beyond any and every omnipotent god of all no matter what, even God from our RL (real life) (plus making all in/out/around/from/etc. the cosmos (all creations) and the chaos (nothing) as omnipotent as he is, using sub-omni-everything, omnilock levels of everything, etc.) since 15 billion years ago. He can transform into a CPU god. No matter what happens, he’ll never freeze or slow down. He has everything from every character, but has better ways of using them. Jay has everything in the omnipotence of God himself, O.M.E.G.A, everything and everybody omnipotent as God is, etc.. Even if Jay is able to defeat omnipotent gods, he doesn’t need the ability to use the forces/winds of his punches, unless with his special punches. Jay’s special attack is throwing one of his gloves at someone and nothing happens. A lot of people react in a “What?” way, thinking that is a weak special attack. Sometimes when activated, Jay’s special attack can cause explosions of shaving/expanding/whipped/etc. foam like an explosive smack cam. He can defeat anybody in one pun(ch)/pun-ch (by making puns) but not physically. His current highest he can get in the past is able to defeat all, none, God, and barely himself (barely survived) without using even negative omnilock% of his effort/power/effortlessness/omnilock-ly more. Since 15 billion years ago, he is no longer omnipotent (God is now the only omnipotent being) because he overly overused it, completely and absolutely (omnilock% of his effort/power/etc.), during his final fight against O.M.E.G.A. In the form he used during the fight, he only has 1/100 of an omni-limiter (that’s how omnipotent he is in his current everything and beyond since that fight). Right now, his stats are supernatural levels. If he breaks the last remaining of his last omni-limiter, he will become the strongest, most omnipotent in, out, and around all of the cosmos, the chaos, and God, which makes him become the replacement of God, nothing, emptiness itself, and beyond. Themes Category:WIP